A Crystal Promise
by MaddiKitten
Summary: Short stories about Sasuke and Kanata, how they became a couple and eventually married to have two lovely kids and a mostly happy family with his absenses.


Kanata stood outside of the Uchiha compound in her own backyard. She sighed softly, staring down at her brother's grave before she was soon singing that special song Grandma always sang to them as children before her passing. On the other side of the compound wall was a young Uchiha boy, the last one. He was sitting on the porch as he stared at a bento box in his hand, chopsticks in the other and peered into the box of food. It was the same as last time yet he knew not of who this came from, but he had an idea in the back of his mind without realizing it.

"Same thing as last time..." He paused for a while unable to come up with a name and asked himself, "but who would send me this?" He questioned, not remembering her giving him one the first time he met _her_. It might take some time for the memory to resurface as he shut out a lot of things in his past. He looked up at the stars after he started eating, seeing a shooting star twinkle and jolt across the sky that faded into nothing more than stardust. His attention perked itself when he began hearing a soft melody from across the wall. He looked in the direction of the melody—it was a girl's voice, soft and soothing, but rough around the edges.  
"If only if only the woodpecker sighs. If the bark on the trees was as soft as the skies. The wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, he cries to the moon, if only if only..." sang the voice that shuddered slightly as if avoiding letting out a cry of some sort. Her voice was sad, shaky, but it wasn't half bad. Perhaps if she practiced more, she would be decent enough yet what he heard now wasn't the last time he would hear it again.

The next month, she arrived at his house. He had just gotten into his pajamas before hearing a tray and a few plates tap and softly rattle in the direction of the back porch. He went to the door quickly to see if it was an intruder, yet he found himself alone. It was silent except for the soft sound of crickets in the grass before it began to drizzle—and then rain. Sasuke suddenly saw movement and caught a figure within his peripheral vision heading towards the entrance of the compound not too far from his house. He caught a glimpse of her looking back at him if only for a second, her yellow ears piercing through the rain and rekindling his memory of her giving him gifts that day, "That girl again..." He glared softly before remembering how good her cooking was as he ate, "I guess I can let her continue... The food _is_ good." He admitted softly to himself with a semi-monotone voice as he was almost finished. He seemed surprised, hearing the same song, the same voice soon after and realized by the rustling of grass on the other side of the wall that she lived right next to him. He was unaware of this the entire time, it was now clear of who brought these meals, but how had she gotten past his detection the first few times if she wasn't even a shinobi? He wondered, "... I must be losing my touch. Why didn't I hear her...?"

He stared with a focused glare at the food that was different than before, taking a bite and swallowing, "Hm?" He was surprised by a familiar taste in the rice ball, "..." He took it in before frowning as he remembered his mother's cooking, "Just like hers... way back then." He then gave a faint smile, "Maybe someday, I'll ask her directly for some more," He kept eating contently to the taste before getting roasted cherry tomatoes, lightly salted and peppered, and ate those too before looking up at the night sky as she sang the last verse. He frowned, hearing the door.

"Tak!" It shut. He heard her begin to sob to herself as she went deeper into her house assumably to her room. He was alone another night—company-less.

"See you next time, then..." He placed the box at the door, all the food eaten before he gazed at the stars with saddened, lonely eyes and went inside. He stood at the door and glanced back one last time with some curiosity of the girl, then went in and got in his bed before drifting off to sleep, "Goodnight...".


End file.
